


Beauty from Pain

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mother told me beauty is only achievable through pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty from Pain

I am lost.

I am lost.

I am lost.

Beauty is resistant to the hook I have sunk into it.

My mother told me beauty is only achievable through pain. Pain and hard work.

I am lost.

I am lost.

I am lost.

I haven't eaten today.

My mother told me food is the enemy. If you eat, beauty will slip away.

I am lost.

I am lost.

I am lost.

The docters at the hospital say that if i lose anymore weight i will die.

My mother told me death is just an obstacle in between me and beauty. If you are going to die, die beautiful. 

I am lost.

I am lost.

I am lost.

My mother died to today at just under 4 stones. 

My mother told me beauty is on achievable through pain. Pain and hard work.

I am lost.


End file.
